In related art, imaging devices such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras (for example, camera-integrated recorders) for imaging a subject to generate an image (image data) and recording the image as content have been widely used. In addition, there are radio communication technologies for transmitting and receiving data by using radio communication.
Furthermore, there are technologies for operating an imaging device with another device by using radio communication. For example, an electronic device is proposed, which causes an imaging device to execute an operation associated with an operation switch image displayed on a display unit when a contact operation on the operation switch image is detected (refer, for example, to Patent Document 1).